


You’re mine

by impracticalshipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: Yamaguchi confesses his love for Tsukishima. Tsukishima returns his confession in a way Yamaguchi wasn’t at all expecting.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	You’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> haha funny story so... I wrote this in a journal when i was in a mental hosptial which really says a lot about me. The original in my notebook is nine and a half pages long. 
> 
> enjoy!

Yamaguchi had been wanting to confess his feelings for Tsukishima a long time, but he never had the courage to. There were a few instances where he almost told him. Like when they were stargazing in the park in their neighborhood, or after the summer training camp. He always chickened out at the last second. 

One night that changed. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said. 

They were sitting on the floor with their backs against Tsukishima’s bed. They were doing their homework that was due the next day. 

“Hm?” Tsukishima hummed in response. 

“I-“ Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Tsukishima looked up from his textbook. Before Yamaguchi knew it, Tsukishima’s lips were on his. 

Yamaguchi was surprised by this, but after he got over the initial shock, he moved his lips in synch with Tsukishima’s. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi breathed when he pulled away.

“I love you too Tadashi.” Tsukishima said. 

Yamaguchi started kissing him again. He was so sure that Tsukishima would shoot him down, but now he was here making out with him. 

Tsukishima removed his lips from Yamaguchi’s, and he started planting kisses on his neck. 

Yamaguchi’s breath hitched when Tsukishima hit a certain spot. Tsukishima took that as a sign and started sucking with a passion. When Tsukishima bit down on Yamaguchi’s neck, he couldn’t help but moan. 

“Kei,” Yamaguchi groaned. He crawled into Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima stopped sucking on Yamaguchi’s neck and kissed him. 

“Bed?” Tsukishima suggested when he pulled away. 

Yamaguchi trapped his hand and pulled him up onto the bed. He pinned Tsukishima against the mattress. He rolled his hips against Tsukishima’s. They both groaned. Tsukishima was hard and so was Yamaguchi. He kept grinding their hips together until Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hips with his hands and stopped him. 

“Sorry, was that too far?” Yamaguchi asked, embarrassed. 

“No, I don’t want to come yet Tadashi.” Tsukishima admitted. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi said, blushing. 

Tsukishima sat up, so Yamaguchi was now sitting in his lap. “How far do you want me to go?” He asked. 

Yamaguchi leaned in and whispered “I want you inside me Kei.”

Tsukishima felt his erection twitch. He shivered. “Fuck Tadashi.” He whispered. “Lay down on the bed. 

They switched positions so that Yamaguchi was laying down, and Tsukishima was over him. Tsukishima reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube. Yamaguchi saw that there was a strawberry on the bottle. 

“I’m not surprised that you have strawberry lube.” Yamaguchi laughed. Tsukishima’s favorite flavor was strawberry, and he got everything in strawberry flavor. 

“Why don’t you strip for me Tadashi?” Tsukishima suggested. 

Yamaguchi felt himself go red, but he followed Tsukishima’s command. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He lied on the bed and slipped off his pants. 

Tsukishima sat back down on the bed. “All the way Tadashi.” He said. 

Yamaguchi blushed, but he complied. He took off his boxers and placed them with his other clothes. He felt exposed when he was naked. “Aren’t you going to take off your clothes too?” Yamaguchi said. 

“Why would I when I’m enjoying the show?” Tsukishima said. 

Yamaguchi tucked his his knees to his chest, trying to cover himself. 

“Why don’t I take off my shirt my shirt, huh?” Tsukishima suggested. Yamaguchi appreciated that he was trying to make him comfortable. Tsukishima pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Yamaguchi reached out and felt them. He ran his hand over his chest. Yamaguchi pulled at Tsukishima’s pants. 

“Can you take these off too?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Tsukishima said with a small smile on his face. He kissed Yamaguchi quickly then took off his pants. 

Yamaguchi laughed. “You’re wearing dinosaur boxers?” Tsukishima blushed. 

“My mom gave them to me.” He confessed. 

“Even better.” Yamaguchi said, smiling. 

Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi back onto the bed. He took the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He pushed Yamaguchi’s legs apart, so they were spread apart. He took his index finger and circled it around Yamaguchi’s entrance. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined. “So cold.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll warm up.” He said. He leaned down, and without warning he slipped his tongue into Yamaguchi’s holes. 

“Kei!” Yamaguchi all but yelled. Tsukishima took his tongue out. 

“Shh my parents, remember?” Tsukishima reminded. 

“Fuck, sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologized. 

Tsukishima lowered his head and slid his tongue back into Yamaguchi’s entrance. Yamaguchi let out a small moan. Tsukishima continued to work his tongue into Yamaguchi. 

“Kei,” Yamaguchi moaned. 

Suddenly, Tsukishima removed his tongue. Before Yamaguchi could complain, Tsukishima replaced his tongue with two fingers. He pumped them in and out of Yamaguchi’s entrance. 

“Tsuk-ki,” Yamaguchi breathed. “So good.”

“I’m going to make you feel better, just you wait.” Tsukishima said. He kissed the inside of Yamaguchi’s thigh. He sucked on that spot until there was a bright red spot there. 

“Tsukki, people on the team might see that.” Yamaguchi complained. 

“Mhm.” Tsukishima mumbled. “Just like the one on your neck.” To prove his point, he left hickies in even more noticeable spots, like on the front of his thighs. 

Yamaguchi groaned. He gasped when Tsukishima hit a certain spot inside him. “Right there Tsukki, right there.” He started rocking his hips to meet Tsukishima’s fingers. 

“Do you want me to add another finger or are you ready?” Tsukishima asked. He stopped thrusting his fingers. 

“I’m ready.” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima poured some more lube onto his hang. He stroked himself, spreading the lube onto his member. He rubbed more on to Yamaguchi’s entrance. Slowly, he slid into Tadashi. When he cot all the way inside, Yamaguchi whined. 

“Tsukki, I love you.” He said. 

Tsukishima leaned down to kiss Yamaguchi. “I love you too Tadashi.” He said. “Are you ready for me to move?”

“Yes, please.” Yamaguchi answered. 

Tsukishima pulled out almost all the way out then he thrusted back in. Yamaguchi moaned in a way that drove Tsukishima crazy. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima breathed. “You feel so good.” 

Tsukishima continued to thrust into Yamaguchi at a slow pace. 

“Faster Kei.” Yamaguchi demanded. 

Tsukishima complied by thrusting into Tadashi harder. He hit a certain spot which sent Yamaguchi off. 

“There Tsukki, there.” Yamaguchi said. He was experiencing pure bliss. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Tsukishima continued to hit that spot inside Yamaguchi, making him moan. 

“Kei!” Yamaguchi yelled. All of the sudden he came. Cum splattered on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s stomach 

Tsukishima continued to pound into Yamaguchi. A few moments later, he was coming. Tsukishima pulled out and lied down next to Yamaguchi on the bed. 

“Kei that was...” Yamaguchi pauses, searching for words. “Amazing.” 

Tsukishima wiped the tears from his cheeks. He kissed him. Unlike before, this was a soft kiss. It was a gentle, loving one. Tsukishima trailed downwards, sucking certain spots and leaving hickies. 

“Tsukki, you just was people to see these, huh?” Yamaguchi asked. 

Tsukishima blushed. I want people to know you’re mine.” He said. 

“Yamaguchi, is that a hickey?” Hinata asked at morning practice the next day. 

A few other people came over to look too. 

“Yamaguchi’s got hickies! Yamaguchi’s got hickies!” Nishinoya sang teasingly. 

Yamaguchi’s hand flew up to cover his neck. It didn’t really work thought since there were hickies all over. 

“He has some in his thighs too.” Kageyama pointed out.

Tsukishima had come over at this point, along with most of the team. 

“Oh my god, did you have sex?” Hinata squeaked. 

“I-I-“ Yamaguchi stammered. He went red all over. Then he felt someone wrap his arms around him. 

“Sorry about that guys.” Tsukishima said. 

“You two-“ Hinata pointed at Tsukishima then Yamaguchi. 

“Finally.” Sugawara said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh that took me so long to type that out. It also took me a few days to write. I made this up when I was trying to fall asleep one night. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!! <3


End file.
